Ron's Mission
by dbfox007
Summary: Its been six months since the kiss at the Prom and our teen hero couple is still going strong. Now with Kim Possible out of action because Flu bug, its up to Ron to tackle the missions that come up. Will he have the strength and courage to do this missi
1. Chapter 1

"Ron's Mission"

by dbfox007

KP Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies, I don't own of the characters in Kim Possible only the ones I create which will be noted as the story progresses. This is my first attempt at a Kim Possible so please bear with me if any of the characters are out of character.

With that said, let's get it on!

Prologue

Six months have passed since the Prom and now our two teen hero's are finally a couple. A lot of people at the school were very surprised it took so long but the wait was worth it. This was especially true for Ron Stoppable, he was finally together with his best friend and he could truly call her his girlfriend, Kim Possible. During the past six months, she had an effect on Ron and everybody started to take notice. He started to get into better shape and his grades started to get better to the surprise of his parents and teachers alike. He started to take his destiny as Master of the Mystical Monkey Power seriously and began the long road to become the newest master. He started mediating and practicing more and his powers started to become ever more focused.

Kim, of course, became worried that it would go to his head like so many things in the past such as the new hair and royalty check he got for his invention of the Naco. To her surprise, it didn't and he remained the humble but ever lovable Ron. During their missions, he became more active but still kept far enough away to let Kim do most of the credit. Ron didn't mind though, he was there to keep her safe and sound. He wouldn't hesitate a second to lay his life for Kim's or anyone else as long as it meant they would be safe.

With all this, they still managed to balance their lives enough to keep somewhat a social life and relationship together. They squeezed in dates and school between their missions but it was clear that they would stay together, through thick and thin. This included times when the serious health bugs came into town and put out quarter of the school's population. Unfortunately this included Kim Possible though it didn't deter Ron from visiting her and bring her homework.

Today was no exception to that, Ron was getting ready for school when he looked at the digital alarm clocked and noticed the time.

"Dang, I'm falling a little behind today." Ron said to himself as he grab his bag and offered his arm to Rufus who was waiting anxiously on the dresser drawer.

"Come on buddy, we have to get moving" He said to his friend. Rufus nodded furiously and scampered up his friend's arm and down into his cargo pants pocket. He gave Ron a thumb's up when he was settled in. Ron hurried down stairs and into the kitchen where his mom was waiting for him.

"Ron Stoppable, don't even think about leaving without saying 'goodbye' to your mother," Mrs. Stoppable said in a teasing voice.

"Sorry mom, kind of late," Ron replied with a smile, "I'll just take my sandwich on the go."

He hurried took the PB&J sandwich and kissed his mom on the cheek as he left out the door. He broke a piece off and handed it to Rufus who smiled and began munching on the delicate piece of food. Ron just started to munch on his food as he began his hurried pace down to Kim's house for his daily visit to ill stricken girlfriend. When he reached her house he had finished the quick breakfast and wiping the sides of his month with a napkin he grabbed on the way out. He approached the front door and rang the door bell. When it opened, he saw Kim's mom in her nice blue dress and white doctor's coat with a big smile on her face.

"Oh hi Ron," Mrs. Dr. Possible said opening the door, "Kimmie's in her room, I was about to take her breakfast to her if she was awake."

"Thanks Mrs. Dr. P, if you like I could take it to her," Ron said with a smile as he came in and closed the door.

"Thanks Ron," she said still smiling and headed towards the kitchen. There she grabbed a tray and headed towards Ron and handed to him which he took with a smile and headed towards her room. He was there and moments and he shifted his left arm unto the middle of the tray and knocked on the closed door.

"Come in," said a hoarse voice followed by a cough. He opened the door and noticed his red haired goddess laying under her comforter and her pandroo in her arms.

"Good morning, Kim" Ron said as he entered the room with the tray.

"Hi, Ron" Kim said in hoarse voice but with a smile. Ever since she got sick a couple of days ago, he had always stopped by in the morning and afternoon after school to check on her and talk to her about the latest gossip and bring her assignments so she wouldn't get to far behind. He strode in and sat next to her and set the tray on her lap allowing the two steel legs support the weight of the tray.

"Thanks, Ron." She said weakly as she sat up. He just leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well that's what best friends are for, besides you should really thank your mom, she is the one who made the food." He replied and smile at her.

The food consisted of some pancakes and OJ on the side. It was soft enough to chew and swallow so it wouldn't irritate and already sore throat. Ron watched Kim as she slowly started to eat her food and only smile. Rufus popped out and waved hi to Kim, she smiled at him and continued to eat her food.

"Were you able to do your Trig homework?" Asked Ron.

She just nodded as she continued to chew on her food. Kim pointed to the nightstand, indicating where it was. Ron left her side for a moment to retrieve the homework and open his pack up and slid it into a folder where the rest of the homework was. He sat back down next to her and when she was done with her food, she drank some of her OJ and placed it on the nightstand next to her bed.

Seeing that Kim was done with her food, Ron took the tray from her lap and kissed her on the cheek once again and smiled. She returned her smile and lay back down on the soft pillows and hugged her Pandroo.

"I got to go Kim, I will see you this afternoon, until then get some rest." Ron said as he smiled one last time as he left her room shutting the door quietly as not to make any noise.

Ron brought the tray back to kitchen and chatted with Mrs. Dr. P for a bit before leaving for school. At school, the day pretty much went the same; there was the occasional spat between friends and foes but nothing to bad ever happen. The classes were long and boring but still Ron had enough sense in him to take notes for Kim while she was home. He was about to leave for his final class when the Kimmunicator went off.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Ron asked holding the device in hand as he walked towards the final class of the day. To his surprise it wasn't Wade looking back at him but Dr. Director. "Oh sorry, Dr. Director."

"It's ok, Ron. Where is Kim, I was hoping to speak to her directly." She said in her monotone voice.

"She is out sick. Is there anything I can do for you?" He replied

"Yes there is but I can't speak over the Kimmunicator. I will be landing at your school in about ten minutes at the football field, please meet us there and I will explain everything to you." She said.

"Gotcha covered Dr. Director, see you in ten minutes." Ron said closing the Kimmunicator, 'Looks like I will be missing History Class today.'

He ran down to the field in time to see the Blackhawk helicopter touching down on the field. The rotors kept spinning and door slid open as he ran into the helicopter. Once the door was secure, the helicopter took off from the field and headed towards Middleton Airport. Dr. Director handed Ron a headset so they could speak over the noise of the helicopter.

"What's up Dr. Director?" Ron asked in confused tone.

"Ron, this mission we sending you on is classified as top secret and on a need to know basis." Replied Dr. Director and all he could do was nod. "Drakken, Shego, and Monkey Fist have been striking some of the worlds top research facilities lately and we haven't been able to determine why. Most of items seemed useless until two days ago when a prototype nuclear fusion reactor was stolen from Nakamura Heavy Industries. We believe that Drakken maybe constructing some sort of high energy weapon. The only intel we have is the location of his newest lair somewhere in the Yukon Territory."

"That sounds like a typical let's take over the world plan but why would this be classified as top secret?" Ron asked even more confused.

"Along with the research devices that were stolen, it seems that four nuclear warheads went missing as well. We can only assume that Drakken has them in his possession and use those as his trump card but we can't be sure." She said solemnly as Ron could look at her wide eyed.

"Alright, Dr. Director, I will take the mission and find out what Drakken is up to and where those warheads went to." Ron said as he took off his pack. At this moment, Rufus popped up from his spot in Ron's pants and had his paws to his ears trying to not to go deaf. Dr. Director picked up specially designed noise canceling devices to Rufus and he quickly placed over his ears.

"Dr. Director, can you please get this homework to Kim and take care of Rufus for me while I'm gone. I have a funny feeling about this mission." Ron said.

"Sure, Ron I personally make sure she gets this and as for Rufus, he will definitely be taken care of." Dr. Director replied taking his pack and leaned over so Rufus could climb up her arm. Rufus was reluctant to leave but a look at Ron assured him it was ok. He climbed onto Dr. Director's arm and unto her shoulder.

About that time, they touched down at Middleton Airport where a GJ C17 Global Master 3 was awaiting for their arrival. Ron headed for the transport only to be greeted by Agent Will Du who had with him a rather large duffle bag. Ron got into the transport from the rear entry ramp and it closed as the engines powered up. It slowly taxied off the tarmac awaiting clearance from the tower to take off on its mission.

Authors Note: Ron's on a solo mission, can he pull it off without Kim's help? Was does Drakken intend to do with all those stolen parts? Where did all those Nukes go? Please way and see in the next chapter.

I welcome all comments and critiques to my story. Like I said before this is my first KP fic so please go easy on me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ron's Mission"

A KP Fanfiction

By Dbfox007

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies, I don't own of the characters in Kim Possible only the ones I create which will be noted as the story progresses. This is my first attempt at a Kim Possible so please bear with me if any of the characters are out of character.

Chapter 1 – The mission and the discovery

Kim was finally up and about in her house but still very sick from the damn flu bug and according to her mom, it would be another few days before she could go to school and even then another week before she could even accept missions. This didn't help her spirits but if anything; it was Ron that well made up for that. Sitting on the couch Kim read her favorite magazine while the tweebs were playing another point video game on living room TV. Breaking away briefly from her reading, she looked up at the living room clock and noticed that it was about 3:00 pm and knew that it was time for Ron to come visit her on the way home from school. A small smile crossed her face as she went back to her reading. She enjoyed their afternoon meetings sitting and chatting the day's events at school and hearing the latest gossip that was happening in her absents. Of course, Monique always called her up or visited to keep her spirits up and also gave her the 4-1-1 on the latest things at school and at Club Banana.

**Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong.**

"We'll get it!" exclaimed the tweebs as they paused their game and raced towards the door. Kim would have answered if she was dizzy when she got up and just let it go, praying it was Ron. When the tweebs answered the door they were very surprised wasn't the one who was there but a lady in a GJ uniform with an eye patch over her right eye. On her right shoulder was Rufus, who was waving furiously at the tweebs, and in her left hand was Ron's backpack.

"Hello, is this the Possible residence?" Dr. Director asked in a feminine yet strong tone.

"Yes, it is, can we help you?" Jim asked quizzically.

"Who is tweebs?" Kim voice came as she headed towards the front door. "Oh hi, Dr. Director, this is an unexpected pleasure."

"Hi, Kim," Dr. Director said with a smile and Rufus waving on her shoulder. "May I come in?"

"Sure, please," Kim said leaning on a nearby wall for support, "Please excuse my condition kind of under the weather."

"Its ok, Ron told me about it." She replied closing the door. Kim held her arm and pointed towards the kitchen knowing that the tweebs headed back to their game. Dr. Director nodded and went into the kitchen followed by Kim.

"Would like some thing to drink or eat?" Kim said trying to remember her manners.

"No, its ok, I won't be to long. I promise Ron to drop off your homework from school today." She replied taking a seat in at the nearby table. This made Kim turn to Dr. Director with a little anxiety on her face. Seeing this she raised her hand before Kim could ask.

"We had a mission for him and right now, he should be about half way there now."

"How come Wade didn't call me or at least Ron," She said with a bit of confusion and concern in her voice.

"Unfortunately, we are keeping Mr. Load and you out of the loop for the moment. Right now, the mission Ron is on at the moment is something of a classified nature and I cannot discuss the specs. Don't worry, he is being carefully monitored and if anything goes wrong we will immediately go into action." Dr. Director said.

Kim had to sit down after the news hit her like a ton of bricks. Dr. Director saw the concern in her face and stood and comforted Kim. She knew that they were very close and always did mission's together but this was one of those times where it wasn't the case.

"Kim, please don't worry. I don't think Ron wouldn't want you to worry about him. He has proven he can handle missions as well as you can. So please trust him on this one and remember he is being monitoring throughout the whole mission." Dr. Director said in a soothing voice.

'I hope your right Dr. Director. If anything happens to him, I don't know what I would do.' Kim thought and nodded at her.

The GJ transport was three quarters way there when Ron awoke from his sudden blackout. 'What in the hell happen?'

Earlier in the flight, as the transport reached its cruising attitude, Ron was getting ready for the mission when he felt a sudden jolt of electricity course through him and blackness consumed him.

"Agent Du, I think he is coming too." A female voice said.

"Thank you, Ms. Jenkins, you can return to your station." Du said as he knelt in front of Ron who was in the plush chair.

"What the hell…" Ron said as his vision came back into focus and saw Agent Will Du kneeling in front of him. "What happen, I remember getting on board and taking off. Then getting ready for the mission then blank."

"Sorry about that, Mr. Possible, we had to temporarily sedate you and remove your tracking chip that Mr. Load had placed in you and replaced it with one of GJ's upgraded one. Don't worry, Mr. Load can still track you but we can also monitor your vitals on the mission."

"You did WHAT!" Ron said in a more then irritated tone and tried to get up but sat back down from the dizziness that hit him as he stood.

"Please just try to relax, the dizziness will pass. Please let me explain." Agent Will Du said as he stood. "Since this a classified mission, we had to take certain precautions to ensure your safety."

"How by knocking me out and putting a damn tracking chip without my consent." Ron said in a harsh tone.

"Once again, I'm sorry. It is standard operating procedure with missions like this and since you are going solo, we have to ensure your safety or will invite the fury of a certain red hair teenage super hero." Will said.

"Alright, I will accept for now, next time just ask ok." Ron said in a normal but annoyed voice. Will just nodded and headed off to retrieve the mission briefing and the rest of the gear for Ron's mission. Within a few minutes, Ron stood up again and didn't feel as dizzy as before and turned in the direction where Will had gone in. Moments later, Will returned with a mission brief and smaller duffle bag.

"Ok Mr. Stoppable, we still have a couple of hours before your mission starts and I'm here to brief you on it." Will said as he held out a file to Ron who took it and opened it to see the pictures of Drakken, Shego, and Monkey Fist as well as a map of Drakken's lair. He sat back down on a near by chair as Will started the briefing.

"Mr. Stoppable, I know you are familiar with the suspects in question, your task is to infiltrate Drakken's lair and discover what his intentions are with all those parts are for and also to see if he has the missing nuclear warheads. Intel is sketchy at best, we believe he as about 40 to 50 henchmen at his lair and Shego and Monkey Fist to back them up. You are just required to discover what he is up to and then get out. Signal us when you have reach a safe distance from the lair and we'll do the rest." Will said.

'Whoa, sounds like a tough mission but nothing that the man can't handle.' Ron said to himself and nodded. He studied the map of the lair but he knew that Drakken didn't stick to lair design often so he had scanned it briefly.

"This is your mission equipment," Will said as he took the duffle and handed to Ron who took it but was surprised by the weight of the bag. It was heavy and he was curious what was in the pack. "You got GJ issue mission clothes instead of your normal mission clothes, a pair of high powered binoculars, a special issue GJ retractable Bo staff, grapple gun with a 200 ft length of Kevlar and nylon mix rope, and utility belt with smoke pellets, first aid kit, and homing beacon."

"Unfortunately we won't be able to land so insertion method is going to be via HALO and extraction will be provided by helicopter transport from a nearby Canadian Army Post." Will said.

'Oh man, HALO.' He thought to himself, I hate that means of insertion. "Ok Agent Du, how long do I have before you coming charging in?"

"Mission time is 8 hours and then we go to alternate plan." Will said dryly.

Ron just nodded and took the duffle bag and headed off towards a somewhat improvised changing room near the bulkhead of the aircraft. He quickly changed into the mission clothes and put on the utility belt on and finally packing the rest of the items into the duffle and slung it over his shoulder and left the makeshift changing room where other GJ personnel were getting his HALO gear ready.

"Ready Mr. Stoppable?" Will asked as he approached him from the group of techs.

"Just as ready as I will ever be." Ron replied.

"Good, mission time will start in about 1 hour I suggest you get some rest before then." Will said. Ron only nodded and head towards the row of chairs and decided to get some shut eye but that was going to be a difficult time.

The hour passed what felt like minutes to Ron but he did manage to get about 15 minutes of shut eye before he was awoken. The GJ personnel got him into his HALO gear and he strapped his duffle to the front of his gear and he did one final check on his equipment, mainly the oxygen mask and tank and every precious parachute. Satisfied that his gear was in the best shape he gave the thumbs up the crew and headed towards the pressurized chamber to the rear of the transport where he was met by Agent Du.

"Ok Mr. Stoppable, mission starts on my hack," Will said looking at his watch and Ron did the same, "and hack. Will see you in about 8 hours, good luck and god speed."

Ron entered the chamber and sealed it behind him. He had only done three HALO jumps and they were all in training exercises. Needless to say, he was nervous as a bull in a china shop. Still the mission had to go on, the rear door opened expose him to the thin atmosphere at 30,000 ft. He waited until the jump light turn from red to green before he literally took the plunge. Then it happen, the light changed and he was out of the aircraft and falling towards an already darkening earth. He checked his altimeter as he descended from the aircraft. He also constant checked his digital navigation system to see what course he was on. It took about 45 minutes to get to 5000 ft before he could deploy his parachute and approached Drakken's Lair stealthy. He touched down about two miles from his objective and stripped down to his basic gear and hid the parachute rig as best as possible before heading towards the lair.

Upon arriving, he entered the lair through the ventilation system and crawled his way around trying to remember the map in his head. Strangely Drakken didn't alter the layout and Ron was glad he didn't, he hated going around in circles. He finally reached his objective and saw through the grating that covered opening. Thankfully the grate was in the shadows so he could observe most of the area unnoticed. He took out his very compact digital video recorder and started taping. There were henchman all over the place and Drakken far portion the lab while Shego was next to him. He couldn't see Monkey Fist anywhere and that worried him. He continued his recording and listen as much as possible.

"Shego, I have created the ultimate device to rule the world!" Ranted Drakken, Shego on the other hand just looked at him and sighed. Most of the time his inventions only attracted the attention of the teenage heroine and her sidekick to come in and basically kick their arses and destroying his overly complicated machine.

"Right, Right, Doc." Shego said crossing her arms and then looking around, "Hey where did Monkey Fist go off to?"

"Right here my dear," Monkey Fist said hanging upside down from the rafters, "I believe we are being watched by someone."

Right then Ron knew he was busted, at that second a pair of monkey hands grabbed the front of the grate and ripped it off and another set grabbed him and tossed out unto the floor. He rolled trying to minimize the damage from the fall. Luckily for Ron it was a soft area where landed on and rolled onto. Shaking his head trying to get the dizziness that came with the sudden surprise, Ron saw as stunned henchmen looked at him.

"Kim Possible's sidekick, mmm…what was his name Shego?" Drakken asked trying for all his might to figure Ron's name.

"Its Stoppable, gez…" Replied Shego as she got into her battle stance.

"Get him!"

"You got it Doc!" Shego said as she jumped from her location towards Ron who was now standing.

"Get him my ninjas!" Monkey Fist yelled as he maneuver himself down from the rafters.

The henchmen, Shego, and the monkey ninjas came at Ron with fury in their eyes. For Ron, got the grapping gun and aimed towards the rafters. Launching the hook, he launched himself at the incoming henchmen who didn't have enough time to dodge his swing attack. Shego cart wheeled out of the way and fired up her hands with her signature flames and sent them flying at rope of the grappling rope. One blast caught the rope and cut it and sent Ron tumbling down towards a group of henchmen. Bowling them over like a bunch of bowling pins, he got up and was ready to fight. The monkey ninjas came charging at him, grab for his retractable Bo staff and had it ready for the upcoming fight.

They met with a clash and monkeys began flying out of the fray as Ron swung the Bo with almost expert moments. Once the battle was done, Ron stood panting heavily with the Bo staff in his right arm. Around him lay the unconscious bodies of henchmen and monkey ninjas. The remaining henchmen seeing the fight and the results fled from the scene as fast humanly possible. The only remaining people standing was Drakken, Shego, and Monkey Fist who by that time were shocked to see the once bumbling sidekick kick the snot out of several henchmen and monkey ninja's.

Shaking the shock out of her system, Shego smiled at her worthy opponent, "So Stoppable, where is Kimmie?"

"She is indisposed at the moment so I'm going to have to kick your butt on her behalf." Ron said still panting slightly.

"You wish, Stoppable." Shego said charging him with her trademark green flames. He blocked the incoming flames shot at him and back flipped out of the way to get to an open space. She threw punch after punch at him and he continued to block everyone. With fury in her eyes she came down with a chop that broke the Bo staff into two. That knocked him back a few feet and landing on the ground with a thud. He rolled away as Shego came down on him with her fist which only hit the ground that he was at moments ago.

Ron rolled up into his fighting stance to await Shego's next attack then Monkey Fist came up from behind and knocked him on the back of the head. The sudden pain coursed through Ron's body and then sudden blackness consumed his vision. His body fell to the ground with a thump and his two foes just smiled at each other.

Authors Note(s): For all those who don't know what HALO stands for (not the video game either) High Attitude Low Opening. This is parachute jumping style used by the military special forces to infiltrate an enemy's territory undetected. Also, I'm not sure what the actual math is for the decent-time ratio from that attitude so I just made it up if someone can tell me what the actual ratio, I will include that in my story.

The retractable Bo staff that Ron uses is the one similar to the one used in the animated series Teen Titans Go on cartoon network, so I don't take any credit for that either. I am just borrowing a weapon of similar design.

Ron has infiltrated the Drakken's lair and unfortunately he has been discovered. He knew that he was a good fighter, but what lay in store for him now that he has been captured? We'll have to wait and see until the next episode.


End file.
